


letter of my heart

by tzaya



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Light Angst, Love Letters, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 22:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzaya/pseuds/tzaya
Summary: link needs a way to confess to his crush, and turns to rhett for help.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin & Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	letter of my heart

“This is fun.” Rhett heard Link say.

“Yeah,” He replied to his best friend, “It’s our spot.” He looked at the open night sky above them, feeling the breeze blowing at his hair. Link didn’t say anything but he could see Link nodding from the corner of his eyes.

“But really though, how do I confess to Angelina?” Rhett sighed at the question and sat up, looking over at Link. He’d been asking this all day and Rhett grew tired of suggesting just so his suggestions could be denied by Link. Because of course, Link managed to find reasons why they wouldn’t play out well. Like stammering and messing up if he was to talk to her face to face, and words wouldn’t come out if he calls her.

“Why don’t you just write a love letter then?”

“You’re right.” He watched as Link’s expression brightened, and he almost jumped at the brilliant idea. “Gosh, you’re so smart. Thanks, Rhett.” Link uttered over and over again, giving him a big hug before getting on his feet while Rhett stayed seated. His best friend dusted the bits of leaves off his clothes, and Rhett gave him a look.

“No way… Are you going to write it now?” Rhett’s gaze trailed to the grin on Link’s face and then his eyes, “Link! It’s freaking one in the morning!”

“That’s why I need to write it now! I’ll give it to her at school tomorrow… Later. Besides, my mom might check up on me in my room.” Rhett shook his head in disbelief. He knew the second excuse wasn’t true. And Rhett also knew how stubborn Link was, so he didn’t bother to tell Link otherwise. Link wouldn’t listen anyway. “So, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Link said, getting ready to leave.

“Later.” Rhett replied, looking at the starry sky again.

“Right, later. When are you going home?” Rhett took a moment to contemplate, he knew he needed a few good hours of shut eye, even if he’d rather to stay there—where it felt peaceful.

“Soon. You go on ahead.”

“Okay. Bye, Rhett.”

“Bye, Link.” Rhett whispered, when his best friend was long gone. Left alone on the top of the small hill, he pulled at the grass as a sigh escaped past his lips.

*

“Good evening, Rhett.” Sue gave Rhett a smile, making the boy smile as well.

“We’re going to play in my room!” Link interrupted before Rhett could say anything, his fingers around Rhett’s wrist.

“Um…” was all Rhett managed to say before Link practically dragged Rhett upstairs and into his room.

“Come down later for tea!” Sue shouted.

“Okay, mama!” Link shouted back.

Rhett stood awkwardly by the door, until he decided to sit on Link’s bed which was situated next to the desk. The one Link was frantically searching through the drawers of. “So, how did it go with Angelina?” Rhett asked, recalling how he didn’t see Link with the girl at all. Surely if it was a success, they’d be seen together in the hallway. But Rhett didn’t see them together. They didn’t have all classes together, but still.

“You see… That’s where you come into picture.” Link answered and held up a piece of paper. Rhett’s brows creased with confusion, not understanding how he was involved nor why was Link looking for a paper in the drawers when there’s many in his bag. “You need to help me write the letter, man.” Link looked at Rhett pleadingly.

“Why?”

“I can’t—I can’t think of what to write. I’ve never confessed first before.”

Rhett sighed, and motioned Link to sit on the chair. Link immediately obeyed and grabbed a pen, uncapping it and ready to write at Rhett’s cue.

“Dear Angelina, I finally found the courage to write this to you,” He started, getting into a much more comfortable position on the bed. “…and I hope that you’ll read this through. These words that I write, I spill my whole heart into them. All I want you to know is the feelings I harbor for you.” He crossed his legs and soon fell silent, thinking of what comes next. “For you…?” Link said, having finished writing the words. He started tapping the tip of the pen on the desk as Rhett’s pause became longer.

Rhett rested his chin in his palm, finally looking at Link after looking all around the room, searching for inspiration, just to find none. His best friend wasn’t looking at him, but focused on the paper. The distressed expression was evident even from the side profile. “I think that…” Rhett said, and Link quickly jotted down the words, “your blue eyes are mesmerizing. I’ve always liked the way they remind me of the lake I always visit.”

His gaze trailed along Link’s facial features as more ideas came to mind, “I also like the way your cheeks match your personality. I find your childish acts cute, just like the way your cheeks retain the baby fats, even as you’re growing older.” Link glanced at Rhett, and Rhett just told him to go back to writing and not question it. “And your lips… from the way they look, I’d like to think that they’re soft. Maybe they’ll perfectly fit against mine.” Rhett’s hooded gaze fell on Link’s pink lips, and he held back a sigh. “And maybe you’ll kiss me back if you reciprocate these silly feelings of mine.”

*

Rhett wiped the sweat off his forehead and stretched his legs out on the grass, looking at the blinding sun. “Sure is hot today.” He said to himself, but John answered, “Yeah. If only coach would just let us go. I’d love a day off practice.” Rhett nodded mindlessly, only sparing the boy a glance. John was holding the basketball in his hand even during break. _So much for wanting a day off._ Rhett thought, hand reaching for the drink he brought from home. He opened the bottle of Clearly Canadian and took a big gulp. It was then that he’d let his eyes wander more. And it was then that he saw the all-too-familiar figure of a brunette, his blue eyes noticeable even from far away. “Link_._” Rhett breathed out. He was about to call out to his friend when he noticed another person with blue eyes by Link’s side. But it was a much more feminine figure this time.

Rhett downed another gulp of his drink, wishing it was alcohol instead.

“Looks like it all worked out.”


End file.
